Douleur
by Roku H
Summary: Au Pays de la Pluie on disait que si il y pleuvait autant c'était parce que les divinité du ciel pleuraient chaque mort tombé sur le sol qu'elles protégeaient. One shot sur l'enfance d'un certain chef d'une certaine organisation.


**Auteur :** Rokudaime Hokage  
**Correction :** Kalyn40**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** récit sur la guerre et les gens qui la font.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et la Sueisha corp.

note : j'ai écrit ce One shot avant le flashback de Jiraya sur les trois gamins de la pluie.

**  
**

**Douleur**

Il y avait une légende au Pays de la Pluie. On disait que si il y pleuvait autant c'était parce que les divinité du ciel pleuraient chaque mort tombé sur le sol qu'elles protégeaient.

C'était l'histoire d'un pays ravagé par des guerres qui n'étaient jamais les siennes, d'hommes et de femmes qui luttaient pour pouvoir vivre sur ce sol détrempé qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un terrain de bataille pour les ninja de Suna, Iwa et surtout Konoha.

Ce jour-là, Yuudachi était encore une fois le théâtre d'une guerre aussi illégitime pour ses habitants que fratricide. Pourtant la ville aux immeubles élancés, capitale du pays, tenait debout comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Perpétuellement détruite et reconstruite par ses courageux habitants, ce qui expliquait son aspect moderne. Pourquoi se tourner vers le passé, peuplé de mort et de douleur ?

Ce jour là, dans l'une des ruelles, humide et encombrée de débris de la métropole, un groupe hétéroclite de ninja faisait une pause. Ils étaient épuisés par les combats de guérilla urbaine dont les habitants de la Pluie étaient devenus experts. L'un d'eux était blessé, sûrement à mort mais personne n'osait souffler mot. Ils préféraient parler de ninja médecins qui devaient arriver, de la formidable kunoichi qui les dirigeait. Mais les ninja d'Ame qui faisaient partie du groupe ne se faisaient pas de faux espoirs, ils savaient pertinemment que la princesse des limaces ne se déplacerait pas pour un misérable habitant de Yuudachi.

L'un des ninja de Konoha, un grand baraqué se leva et cogna avec son pied dans un bidon abandonné au milieu de la ruelle.

- « Guerre de merde, » Grommela-t-il, « Pays de merde ! »

Son chef le regarda vaguement, il avait le regard vide et sûrement pas le cœur à faire de la discipline. Tout ce qu'il attendait c'était que des ordres sortent de cette fichue radio et qu'il puisse enfin savoir pourquoi on les avaient envoyés ici. Cependant l'un des ninja d'Ame qui veillait sur son compagnon blessé se releva. Il avait l'air pitoyable, son uniforme vert d'eau déchiré de partout, sa veste grise en lambeaux. Il avait, tatoué sur son bras droit, un kanji bleu comme tous les ninja d'Ame qui aidaient Konoha.

- « Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon pays ! »

- « Ah ouais, » Rugit le baraqué, « excuse-moi, j'avais oublié l'hospitalité de vos copains des brigades noires qui nous attendent gentiment à chaque croisement avec des pièges de lâches. Ou encore ceux qui viennent aimablement nous rendre visite dans nos campements et se font exploser parmi les blessés. »

- « Ça suffit Korun ! » Ordonna le capitaine d'un ton sec.

Le ninja cogna dans un autre bidon et s'en alla en ruminant. Le capitaine soupira, le principal problème des ninja de Konoha c'était qu'ils avaient toujours l'impression d'être les gentils de l'histoire, pensa-t-il. Et ce coup-ci le Pays de la Terre avait réussi un gros coup en mettant les civils de leur côté grâce à ses damnés brigades noires. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le Hokage n'avait pas réussi à faire passer le message de Konoha. A cause de très grosses erreurs de stratégie et surtout grâce aux pseudos martyrs des brigades noires, ils étaient devenus les méchants.

C'était un coup très dur pour les hommes, surtout les jeunes.

Il soupira, soudain un bruit à sa droite attira son attention. D'un bloc, ses hommes se relevèrent, les ninja d'Ame suivirent le mouvement. Heureusement pour eux.

- « Retsudo Tensho ! »

Le sol se fendit sous leurs pieds et ils durent se reculer de plusieurs mètres pour échapper à la terrible technique de doton. C'était précisément ce qu'attendaient les ninja d'Iwa. L'un d'entre eux eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'un sabre lui transperçait le crâne. Quelqu'un hurla le nom d'une technique.

- « Katon, Ryuka ! »

Le capitaine remercia intérieurement le jeune Uchiwa et retira tout ce qu'il avait dit sur la façon dont ce clan arrogant imposait leurs membres dans les équipes en passant outre les formalités usuelles. Puis il fit un signe à ses hommes qui commençaient à se rassembler et désigna une ruelle sombre.

- « Par là. » Cria-t-il dans le tumulte.

Un de ses ninja eut l'idée de génie de lancer un fumigène pour cacher leur fuite.

Ils coururent pendant quelques minutes mais leurs ennemis étaient sur leurs talons. De plus la ruelle était vraiment trop obscure et il y avait de forte chance qu'elle se finisse en cul de sac en un instant. Aussi le capitaine malaxa son chakra et se retourna vers les poursuivants. Il leur lança un genjutsu grossier qui les ferait tourner en rond pendant quelques secondes et indiqua à ses hommes une porte. Ils s'y engouffrèrent tous avec précipitation.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le hall d'entrée d'un immeuble sale et en très mauvais état. Seul une ampoule faiblarde illuminait le corridor étroit. L'escalier étant cassé et impraticable, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du concierge. Arrivé aux limites de l'immeuble, le capitaine appela le grand ninja baraqué.

- « Korun, déplace cette armoire et perce-moi un trou derrière. » Dit-il.

Dans un grognement Korun s'exécuta et d'un puissant coup de poing détruisit un bon pan du mur porteur qui séparait les deux immeubles. Sur l'ordre du capitaine le reste du groupe s'y engouffra. Puis Korun remit en place l'armoire afin de cacher le trou à leurs poursuivants

Le nouvel immeuble était en tout aussi mauvais état mais moins sale. Le capitaine eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il entendit des voix son estomac se noua. Les hommes se tendirent alors que quelqu'un franchit la porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

- « Qu'est ce que… AHHH ! » Hurla la femme qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Aussitôt tout un groupe de gens se précipita vers la femme. Un homme et un nombre impressionnant d'enfants, une famille. Le capitaine crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Les hommes ne savaient plus quoi faire.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! »Vociféra le père. « Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ?! »

- « Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. » Assura le capitaine sur un ton presque suppliant.

- « Foutaises ! Sales meurtriers, laissez ma famille tranquille. »

- « Écoutez, nous ne vous ferons rien, je vous le promets ! »Implora le ninja. « Mes hommes sont blessés, nous allons juste les soigner puis nous repartirons, je vous le jure ! »

L'homme se tint coi, visiblement intimidé par tant de ninja. Il n'osa rien faire et attira ses enfants vers lui. Le capitaine soupira et appela son second, le seul qui avait de maigres connaissances en médecine.

- « Shinji, quel est l'état des lieux ? »

- « On a perdu Shun et Yomu, Saya et Jin sont profondément blessés, ils ont besoin de soins urgents. Pour le reste ça ira, je crois… »

- « Et vous ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le groupe des ninja d'Ame.

L'un d'eux, celui qui avait tenu tête à Korun, lui lança un regard noir.

- « Ils ont été obligé de laisser leurs blessés là bas… » Souffla Shinji dans l'oreille de son capitaine.

Le ninja n'osa ajouter un autre mot.

- « Chef, j'ai besoin de pansements. »Murmura Shinji en examinant les blessés.

Le capitaine jaugea la famille, tentant de prévoir leur réaction. Les enfants s'accrochaient aux habits de leurs parents, le père soutenait son regard, la mère semblait obnubilée par les ninjas d'Ame.

- « Va chercher des chiffons dans leur cuisine, vas-y en douceur, s'il te plait… »

Shinji obtempéra, quand il passa à côté de la famille la femme interpella son mari.

- « Je le reconnais celui-là ! »Fit elle, pointant l'un des ninja d'Ame. « Tu te souviens des Hiyou ? Toute la famille tuée par leur fils aîné parce qu'ils soutenaient les brigades et que lui servait ces traîtres ! il paraît qu'il était aussi à la Place Tchimen, quand ils nous ont massacrés… »

Le ninja parut profondément blessé par ses paroles, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car tout s'enchaîna très vite à partir de cet instant. Tout d'abord le père grimaça.

- « Traîtres… » Grogna-t-il.

A ce moment Shinji remarqua quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir et se retourna vers son capitaine horrifié.

- « Chef, il a un Piercing… »

- « …Je préfère que ça finisse comme ça plutôt que nous mourrions de vos mains ! »

Il arracha sa veste, révélant un torse recouvert de parchemins explosifs. Tout sauta.

Le capitaine se força à ouvrir les yeux dès qu'il reprit conscience. Il fit d'abord un court check-up afin de vérifier s'il avait encore tous ses membres puis tenta de se relever. Il dut dégager une masse chaude qui lui bloquait les jambes. Il constata avec horreur que c'était le corps d'un des enfants, mutilé par l'explosion.

Une fois qu'il eut repris totalement ses esprits il constata l'état des lieux. Tant bien que mal l'immeuble avait résisté, il y avait un trou béant qui donnait sur une rue déserte et une bonne partie du plafond leur était tombée dessus mais aucun mur porteur n'avait été atteint. Il y avait juste tous ces corps à l'endroit où se tenaient la famille, et Shinji.

Néanmoins en les prévenant juste avant que le père ne se fasse exploser, son second leur avait tous sauvé la vie. Grâce à lui la plupart de ses hommes s'étaient relevés, leurs réflexes conditionnés par six mois de guérilla leur avaient sauvé la vie.

Le capitaine aida une de ses kunoichi à se relever, il se mordit la lèvre si fort que du sang coula dans sa bouche. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête. Il avait causé la mort de plusieurs de ses hommes en faisant confiance aveuglément à ces civils. Finalement, lui aussi se considérait toujours comme un gentil, constata-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. Il aurait dû vérifier dès le début, vérifier que l'homme ne portait pas le signe de reconnaissance des brigades noires. Vérifier qu'il n'ait aucun de ces horribles piercings noirs, porteurs de mauvais augure pour tout ninja de Konoha ou allié.

Soudain un de ses hommes poussa un cri de surprise. C'était Korun qui venait de sortir quelque chose des décombres. Un adolescent inconscient.

- « Il est vivant ! » Constata Korun avec étonnement.

Le capitaine s'approcha plus près du ninja baraqué qui tenait toujours le gamin de ses deux bras. Il aperçut alors quelque chose qui le fit tressaillir.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » Demanda Korun inquiet.

- « On le garde avec nous et on le soigne. » Répondit le capitaine, beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître.

Une des kunoichi poussa un cri d'exclamation.

- « Vous êtres fou capitaine ! Vous avez vu son visage, tout ce qu'il a comme… »

- « Je sais ! » Coupa-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. « Ce n'est qu'un gosse bordel Saya, ils ont beau nous détester on ne va pas le laisser crever au milieu des restes de sa famille ! »

Personne n'osa dire mot mais tout le monde contemplait la face de l'enfant. On pouvait deviner qu'il était roux malgré le fait que la plupart de ses cheveux soient brûlés. Comme son jeune visage pointu qui portait de nombreuses traces de brûlures mais ce n'est pas ses blessures que regardaient les ninjas. C'était ses piercings noirs. Il en avait plus qu'aucun des membres des brigades qu'il avait déjà croisées. Il en avait deux ou trois sur les oreilles, sous les lèvres et même un de chaque côté du nez.

Malgré la réticence générale, les ninja suivirent leur chef et se mirent en quête d'un endroit sûr pour récupérer des émotions de la journée.

Ce soir le groupe de ninja campa sur le toit de l'immeuble où ils avaient trouvé le gosse aux piercing. Il se trouvait qu'à Yuudachi, avec tous ces gratte-ciels, on se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité en hauteur qu'au niveau des rues. En plus de ça le capitaine avait secrètement espéré que ça augmenterait la portée de sa radio. Mais après une heure à chercher à contacter ses supérieurs sans aucun succès, il avait abandonné et s'était mis au chevet du jeune garçon. Étrangement il n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses mais le choc semblait l'avoir placé dans un coma profond.

Le capitaine soupira, il se posait tant de questions. Comme par exemple, pourquoi leurs supérieurs les avaient abandonnés en plein milieu du territoire ennemi ou pourquoi un si jeune gamin était aussi impliqué dans ces terribles brigades. Et puis aussi, comment allait-il le gérer quand il se réveillerait ? Il essayait de se mettre dans la peau d'un gamin de seize ans auquel on n'avait promis aucun autre avenir que la guerre. Un gamin qui n'avait jamais grandi sous un toit sur et stable. Un gamin sûrement fasciné par les idéologies extrêmes des leaders des brigades. Ébloui par l'exemple d'un grand frère jugé quelconque jusqu'à ce qu'il meure en héros pour sauver les siens des envahisseurs.

Les enfants sont des êtres tellement influençables, des proies de choix pour les maîtres ninja. Même à Konoha. Sandaime avait beau jouer la carte du grand père bienveillant, ne transmettait-il pas aussi une farouche volonté guerrière aux enfants du village. On pourrait lui rétorquer qu'à Konoha on n'apprenait à tuer qu'aux adolescents matures mais il dirait qu'on faisait jouer les enfants avec des armes meurtrières. On leur apprenait comment pénétrer chez quelqu'un sans se faire détecter, à viser parfaitement au cœur de la cible et à frapper les points vitaux.

Perdu dans ses pensées le capitaine ne vit pas la main du jeune garçon se déplacer lentement et discrètement dans sa poche. Il ne vit pas non plus quelques minutes plus tard l'ombre invisible de l'anbu d'Iwa se glisser derrière leur sentinelle. Il vit juste ses hommes bondir sur leurs pieds quand l'escouade des ninjas de la roche fonça sur eux, accompagnée par les miliciens des brigades.

Le combat fut violent et bref. La fatigue accumulée pendant les trois jours de fuite vint à bout rapidement des ninjas de Konoha. Il périrent sous le nombre et l'adversité des ninjas d'Iwa, ne purent strictement rien faire face aux attaques suicidaires des membres des brigades. Ils tuèrent tout le monde, sauf les ninja d'Ame dont le sort serait sans doute bien plus terrible que la mort.

Il ne restait plus que le capitaine, la bouche en sang, incapable de faire un mouvement pour se relever. Celui qui semblait être aux commandes des ninja d'Iwa s'approcha de lui, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Il harangua le capitaine mais celui-ci avait le regard planté fixement ailleurs. Il contemplait le gamin aux piercings qui s'était relevé au début de l'attaque, vif et alerte, et avait aidé ses alliés en poignardant dans le dos les ninjas de Konoha.

- « Alors, ninja de Konoha, on s'est fait abandonner, hein ? » Continua l'autre. « Au cas où on ne vous l'aurait pas dit, ce vieux singe de Sarutobi a retiré ses troupes de Yuudachi et se concentre sur d'autres fronts. »

Le capitaine ne voulut pas donner le plaisir à l'autre de le voir entrer dans son jeu. Il persista à regarder le gamin mais une partie de lui, fidèle à Sandaime jusqu'à la mort, voulait hurler et protester contre ce que disait ce ninja.

Énervé de ne pas être écouté, le ninja d'Iwa releva le capitaine par les cheveux et regarda dans la même direction que lui.

- « Oh, je vois… » Fit il. « C'est notre petit Pain qui t'intéresse. »

Il laissa retomber la tête du ninja de Konoha avec violence et appela celui qu'il avait nommé Pain.

- « Hé gamin ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ici ! »

Quand il arriva à son niveau, le ninja d'Iwa le prit par les épaules et le secoua. Ce qui visiblement ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Pain. Le capitaine remarqua dans un dernier éclair de lucidité que les yeux du jeune garçon étaient très étranges.

- « Hé hé, sacré garçon que celui-là. » Reprit l'autre. « Quand vous avez commencé à nous emmerder à fuir sans cesse comme des rats, on a demandé aux brigades de nous filer un coup de main. Alors ces gars formidables nous ont laissé utiliser ce petit morveux, un as qu'ils disaient, le meilleur. Il paraît qu'il a déjà tué autant de ninja de Konoha que leurs assassins qui ont dix ans de plus que lui. »

Le ninja donna une grande tape dans le dos de Pain. Il ne broncha pas mais le capitaine lui, sentait ses entrailles se dissoudre.

- « Alors il s'est mis à vous traquer comme les bêtes que vous êtes. Un jour on a failli vous coincer mais vous vous êtes encore enfuis comme des lâches mais l'autre là, il en a profité. Il vous a vu entrer chez ce pauvre naze qui s'est fait exploser avec sa famille. Alors, un génie j'te dit, il a fait croire qu'il était l'un des enfants. Et puis là, paf, pendant que vous vous croyiez en sécurité ! »

Le capitaine tremblait maintenant. Il savait qu'il était déjà mort mais son esprit était submergé par ses erreurs, ses regrets. Et pour couronner le tout, Pain avait ses yeux inhumains plantés dans les siens.

- « Non, ce ne pas vrai, pas toi ! J… j'ai voulu te sauver ! » Articula-t-il péniblement.

- « Me sauver ! Je suis la douleur de ce pays, ninja de Konoha, je suis Pain. » Dit-il stoïque tandis que l'autre éclatait de rire. « Un jour, je me vengerais de ton village. Non, » Il se baissa pour que l'autre ne puisse pas entendre. « De tous les villages, pour de bon et vous comprendrez enfin la douleur des habitants de ce pays. »


End file.
